The Movement of A Hand
by BrookenLucas12
Summary: “It’s okay. Everything will be okay. I promise, I’m here for you.” Those were the few most comforting words he’d heard all month. BL, oneshot.


**Author's Note**: This is a **one-shot**, and it takes place right after Nathan's accident in episode 2.19. The main difference between the actual episode and this story is that here, Nathan is in critical condition for more then a few days. It's basically alternate universe, since this didn't happen in the episode.

**Also**: I would appreciate reviews greatly. This was a pretty fun story to write, just because it's actually really different from anything I've ever written. I'm not sure if it's good or not, but I'd love your opinion.

-

**_The Movement of A Hand_**

Even from his spot deep in the lobby, his head deep in thought and cloudy, he heard her.

And it wasn't like he heard her voice, shouting out for him, either. He heard her footsteps. The sound of her heels clicking against the ground. And instantly, he knew it was her.

"Lucas!" And there she was. Dark hair framing her perfect face, hazel eyes glossy and filled with fear, Brooke Davis was there.

More then anything, Lucas willed himself not to cry. Not to burst out into hysterical sobs. He had to be strong.

She wrapped her tiny arms around his significantly larger frame, and he felt himself collapse in them. "It's okay. Everything will be okay. I promise, I'm here for you."

Those were the most comforting words he'd heard all month.

-

She kept her promise.

Brooke was almost always at the hospital when Lucas was. Bringing in food, coffee, and magazines. She was always trying to distract him. Trying to help him forget that his brother was unconscious, in a coma.

It didn't always work, but sometimes she managed to charm him.

Nearly a month had passed, and Nathan still hadn't woken up.

Nearly a month had passed, and Lucas still hadn't called Haley.

He'd wanted to. God, he'd wanted to so badly. But somewhere inside his mind, he would not let himself betray his brother's strongest wishes.

"You know," Brooke said suddenly from her spot beside him, "I'm sure if you called her, you'd be more at ease with yourself."

Lucas snapped his head towards her. "How'd you know I was thinking about Haley?"

"I guess I've just learned to read your mind, Broody." She chuckled, turning her attention back towards her magazine.

-

A few weeks later, Lucas called Haley.

He apologized for not calling sooner, and she tearfully promised to be on the next plane out.

Afterwards, he visited Nathan, apologizing for betraying his wish, but explaining to him that it was for the better. That once Haley returned, they'd be happy soon.

Brooke watched him from the doorway, a hand pressed firmly at her heart. She'd never seen the boy show so much love towards anyone, and she couldn't say it didn't bring tears to her eyes.

Lucas was devoted to Nathan. And after everything the brunette Scott brother had put him through, she was frankly surprised.

But she guessed that Lucas had always been a better person.

-

Once Haley got there, she was in Nathan's room at all hours. Brooke wasn't sure she ever saw her leave.

Lucas smiled faintly, "I made the right decision, didn't I?"

She ran a hand through his short locks. "Yes, you did."

They were silent, then.

They did this often. Watched the people walk back and forth, discussing medical terms, and breaking the news to a family that a loved one had passed, or was going to be okay.

Lucas was the first to speak. Brooke imagined it had been about fifteen minutes.

"I'm scared, Brooke."

"How come?"

"Because I don't think Nathan's going to wake up."

She grinned, "Don't be silly. He'll be just fine."

And she rested her head onto his shoulder, confidently.

But when he wasn't looking, her smile faltered.

-

Two and a half months had passed, and the doctor's began to doubt Nathan.

It was around this time that Brooke and Lucas spent more time at the chapel, praying for him.

Haley stopped by a few times, but Brooke was almost positive it was because she could no longer stand the hospital.

Neither could she, really.

It reeked of death, and heartache. The hospital was not a place of happiness.

-

Brooke and Lucas did homework together.

They learned the names of the various nurses and doctors. Learned which were nice, and which weren't.

They spent the night at Karen's house together many times, laying awake in Brooke's bed, and discussing almost everything there was to discuss.

Sometimes, he wondered why she stayed with him so much.

He hoped that it was because she had feelings for him, but knew that it was probably just for Nathan's well being.

-

Nathan's birthday rolled around.

Lucas, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton visited him, and threw him a little party. They had gifts for him, laid out on the table for when he would awake.

They kissed him, and gave hugs. Held his hand, and willed him to wake up.

Nothing changed.

-

Brooke found herself watching Lucas as he slept in the chair beside her.

Peyton, on his other side, giggled.

"What?"

"You're vibin' on Lucas Scott again.." The blonde teased.

"Am not." Brooke scoffed.

"Hmm," Peyton crossed her arms, "Well then_ your_ eyes must be deceiving me."

-

It was summer.

School let out and teenagers ran wild, expressing their great content. So Nathan Scott wasn't around, they'd still survive.

Brooke stared out the hospital window longingly, and Lucas said quietly, "You should go."

She turned towards him. "No, I want to stay."

"Why? We both know Nathan's not going to wake up today."

"You." She spoke softly, reaching out and touching his hand.

-

The movement of a hand had started it.

The butterflies in her stomach. Her heart constantly skipping a beat.

All her previous feelings had returned, and although she would not admit it to anyone, there was no use in denying it.

She wondered if Lucas knew. Wondered if he cared. He was probably still hung up on Peyton, she decided.

-

Lucas was beginning to doubt. It had been five months, and his brother still hadn't awakened.

It was funny; a little car accident had nearly killed him, and had probably stopped him from ever waking up again.

Haley was so gaunt. She barely ate. Barely slept. She looked so tired. So worn. She blamed herself, he could tell.

In a way, he did too.

Brooke was tired too. And although she claimed she wanted to stay, Lucas knew she longed to go to the beach. To be able to smile without feeling guilt.

Truthfully, he wasn't sure he could stay there much longer. His body itched to feel warm air that smelled fresh. He wanted to eat a four course meal.

He wanted to play basketball.

-

Brooke loved Lucas.

She was sure of it now. Even in his completely torn up, heartbroken state, she loved him.

And she wanted to tell him, even though she didn't know how.

One day, he entered the lobby with some food from Wendy's. She could have died from happiness.

Placing it in front of her, he sighed, "I thought we could use some-"

She tackled him. Wrapped her arms around his neck, and threw her body on top of his, pressing her lips to his. He was surprised, but it took him only moments to react. He wrapped one arm around her waist, tangling the other in her hair, and deepened the kiss.

They stayed like that, on the ground, for minutes.

One of the nurses at the station chuckled as her friend handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"That's right, pay up. And tell Benny and Monica they finally got together. And tell them I want my money in cash."

-

Summer was almost half way over.

Lucas and Brooke were inseparable. Although they still spent most of their time at the hospital, they were the slightest bit happier.

They were so in love.

Being together reminded them of how lucky they were. But that didn't change the facts of the matter.

Sighing, Brooke ran her hand up and down Lucas's arm.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what needs to be done, right?"

"Yeah."

-

It was hard. Almost impossible.

But Brooke's grip on his hand encouraged him.

"I don't want to do this, Brooke." He said, fearfully. He stared at the door before him.

"I know, Sweetie. You don't have to.."

"No, I do. It's time."

She kissed his cheek. "It'll be okay. I'm here for you."

The words she'd spoken months ago echoed through his brain, and he smiled down at her, nodding slowly. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

And then it was time.

Lucas pushed the door open. And there lay his brother, looking tragic and weak. And Haley, staring at him from one of the uncomfortable chairs beside the bed.

She turned her head towards Lucas, sniffled, then turned back.

Swallowing hard, Lucas took a seat on Nathan's left side, reaching out to grab his brother's hand. Suddenly afraid of how Nathan's hand would feel, he changed his mind, leaving his hand simply there on the bed, awkwardly.

"I love you, Nathan," His voice cracked, "And I know that we've never said that to each other because it'd be - weird, but I do. You're my best friend, and my brother. My brother."

"And this is really hard for me. But I know it's what has to be done. I didn't want to do this, I promise. It's just that it's been months. And you've never moved. All I've wanted for as long as I can remember is for you to wake up. I thought once your birthday rolled around, you'd wake up. I mean, you're eighteen now, Man."

"But I guess that wasn't going to happen, as much as I wanted it to. I want you to wake up, but I don't think you will. And so I'm here to say good-bye. I'm here to say I'm sorry that I only really knew you for a year, and not for the entire eighteen we were supposed to spend together. I'm sorry that Dan was the worst father to both of us, and I'm sorry that you and Haley didn't get to have any nieces and nephews for me."

"I'm sorry that you didn't become the basketball legend you were supposed to be. I'm sorry that this is what it's come to. But I want you to know that I don't regret anything that happened between us. I love you, Nathan. And life's not going to be the same without you here."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Good-bye, Little Brother."

Brooke's heart broke, and Haley tried to stop herself from crying.

And suddenly, Lucas saw the movement of a hand.

And then he felt a squeeze.


End file.
